Une nuit chez les Sommet
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Cette nuit-là était très mouvementé. Le geek avait découvert de nouvelles choses sur le Patron. Le Panda s'était retrouvé tout seul à Paris pour la première fois. Le Hippie avait sombré dans un mini 'coma' et Mathieu avait dévoilé ses sentiments à Antoine.
1. La face cachée du Patron selon le Geek

**Bonsoir je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! Cette histoire date de très longtemps. Un ans pour être plus précise. Je vais arrêtais d'écrire des chose inutile.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy ! \\(^-^)/**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il était presque deux heures du mat'. Mathieu était parti avec le panda chez Antoine, le hippie était dans une sorte de comas et le patron ... Je n'avais pas envie de savoir où il était. Je décidais d'aller boire je me levais fatiguer et partis d'un pas lourd, je quittais ma chambre et traversais le couloir quand soudain une voix rocailleuse résonna derrière moi.

\- Alors gamin, toujours pas couché ?

Me dit le Patron d'une voix moqueuse. Pourquoi je devais tomber sur lui en pleine nuit ? Je ne voulais pas !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

J'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'il me viol ou autre chose de malsain.

\- J'vais rien de te faire gamin.

\- C'est vrai ?...

\- Oui, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Il voulait m'accompagner ? Lui ? Le patron agissait bizarrement depuis quelque temps. Il ne disait plus de chose perverse, il ne voulait plus me violer ni me faire peur. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, il me raconta des choses qu'il ne m'avait jamais dites auparavant. Ce n'était pas des choses perverse ou dégradant, non rien de tout ça. Il me disait son enfance avant qu'il ne nous rencontre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ?

\- ... Je ne sais plus gamin.

\- Je vois …

\- Bon, et si on parlait d'autre chose… Ca ne te ...

\- Je peux t'appeler "Grand Frère" ?

Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ?! Le patron avait dû me mettre de la drogue dans mon verre d'eau. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui demandé ça mais je l'avais quand même fait.

\- ... "Grand Frère" ... Gamin …

Il hésitait cela se voyais.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Gamin je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

\- Aller s'te plaît !

Il souffla, je le voulais tellement.

\- Si tu veux mais soit discret quand tu le dis compris ?!

\- Oui !

\- Doucement gamin, tu vas réveiller toute la baraque. Bon vas te coucher gamin il est tard. A moins que t'as décidé de rester planter là à rien foutre ?

\- ...

\- Qui y'a-t-il ?

\- Je peux… enfin … si tu veux bien … dormir avec toi ?

Aller de mieux en mieux ! Youpi !

\- Tu sais gamin… c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

-Tu comprends je suis le Patron. Je pense qu'au sexe - Et alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser.

\- Je sais que tu ne me feras rien du tout ... Grand frère

\- Grand frère ... hmm

\- On va dormir dans ma chambre... Grand frère ?

Je rêvais, le patron avait accepté ! Il devait avoir une sorte d'instinct fraternel ou autre chose. Une fois arrivés dans ma chambre, le patron enleva sa chemise et ses lunettes. Je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient différents de nous … On ne pouvait apercevoir aucune émotions mais ils étaient magnifique.

\- Aller viens gamin.

\- Oui.

Il se mettait .je me collais à lui, commençant à éprouver un sentiment qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu.

\- Tu ... Tu as de ...

\- Magnifiques yeux ? Je t'expliquerais demain gamin.

\- D'accord... Zzzz

\- Bonne nuit p'tit frère.

* * *

**Si ça vous a plu laissez des reviews ça me ferais plaisir. **

**C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir.**

**Bye Bye !**


	2. Pleure Pas

**Bonsoir je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de une nuit chez les Sommet.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il était 2 heures du mat', j'étais fatigué, j'avais vraiment du mal à rester éveiller. J'étais perdu dans Paris, mon tel n'avait plus de batterie. Tout ça à cause d'une peluche panda.

_Quelques heurs auparavant_

\- Bon, je vais chez Antoine

\- Je peux t'accompagner gamin ?

\- Jamais ! Panda tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

\- Oui !

\- Aller, on y va. Surtout tu me suis, je ne veux pas que tu te perdes.

\- Oui

_Dans les rues de Paris _

Mathieu était au téléphone avec Antoine. Je m'arrêtais devant un magasin de jouet.

\- J'arrive dans quelques minutes Antoine

\- Ok

\- Mathieu regarde la mignonne peluche de panda …

Je me retournais quand je ne vis plus Mathieu.

Mathieu ?! Mathieu ?! T'es ou ?! Mathieu !

_Revenons dans le présent_

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'en avais marre !

_(Dans la tête du Panda)_

\- Un bar ouvert à cette heure-ci ?

\- Ce n'est pas un bar mais une boite de nuit ! Baka* !

\- Oh la ferme ! Et Dégage !

\- Je serai toujours là car je suis …

\- Ma folie je sais.

_(En dehors de la tête du Panda)_

J'entrais dans la « boite de nuit » et tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Un homme vint vers moi…

\- J'étais si inquiet pour toi !

\- Ma … Mathieu !

Je pleurais de joie

\- hey ! Réveillez-vous ! Debout !

Je me réveillais … ce n'était qu'un rêve … J'étais allongé sur un canapé dans un salon, il y avait des guitares, une batterie et des ordinateurs. Je vis un homme assez grand, il me regarda.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Alexis et vous vous êtes Maître Panda ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous êtes perdu ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dépose chez Mathieu ?

\- Non chez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Alors où ?

\- Chez Antoine Daniel s'il vous plaît.

\- Où habite t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je commençais à pleurer. J'étais désespéré et j'avais peur.

Ok … Vous pouvez appeler Mathieu ?

\- Non… Mais je connais son numéro.

\- D'accord. Tenez.

Il me passa son téléphone, je me demandais comment aller réagir Mathieu.

\- Oui allo ?

La voix de Mathieu ! Ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois ci !

\- Mathieu …

\- Panda ? C'est toi ?!

\- Oui !

\- Où étais-tu passé, je …

\- J'ai eu tellement peur !

\- Aller, pleure pas d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Je te le passe.

\- Un ?

\- Bonjour Mathieu Sommet, je m'appelle Alexis.

\- Bonjour Alexis. Merci d'avoir récupéré mon pauvre Panda

\- Hey ! Je t'entends.

\- Où habites-tu Alexis ?

Quand Mathieu fut arrivé chez Alexis, je lui sautai dessus heureux !

\- Aller on rentre chez Antoine.

\- Oui !

\- Et merci Alexis.

\- Pas de soucis.

Nous partîmes donc chez Antoine mais avant ça Mathieu avait demandé à Alexis s'il pouvait garder son numéro de téléphone et Alexis lui avait dit oui.

* * *

**si ça vous a plu laisser des reviews que je le sache ^-^**

**C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

**Bye Bye !**

*** Baka : idiot en japonais**


	3. La drogue c'est

Une nuit chez les sommet

**Bonsoir je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! revoilà de la ''bonne humeur'' avec le troisième chapitre de ****Une nuit chez les Sommet****.**

**Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

J'étais chez moi seul dans ma chambre multi couleurs. Je fumais mon énième join, je devais en avoir beaucoup trop pris pour voir toute ces couleurs. Mathieu entra dans ma chambre me demanda de lâcher ça.

\- La drogue c'est bon pour le corps et l'esprit Gros.

\- Et c'est aussi bon pour wifi ?

Me dit-il un peu énerver. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'énervait, c'est la drogue pour la santé des chats.

\- Oui gros.

\- Tu te fous de moi !

Il ne faisait que de crier alors que ce que je faisais c'étais bien.

\- Non gros, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- La drogue c'est mal pour wifi !

\- Calme-toi gros.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ce que tu as fait à Wifi ?!

Je réfléchis quelque minute alors qu'il me regardait impatient.

\- En fumant avec moi ?

\- Non !

Il emporta Wifi et partis en claquant la porte. Je me retrouvai seul dans cette chambre multi couleurs qu'était la mienne à ce moment. Vers une du matin, je fumais encore mes joins, je voyais des poneys qui fumaient la pipe c'étais drôle. Le patron entra à son tour dans ma chambre avec une seringue à la main.

\- Qu'es que tu fais gamin ?

\- Je vois des poneys fumant la pipe gros.

-Ok … Tends le bras, je veux tester quelque chose.

-Pas de soucis gros.

Je tendis le bras et il m'enfonça l'aiguille de la seringue remplis d'un liquide qui m'était inconnu. Je commençai à flotter, mon esprit aussi. Je vis des arcs-en-ciel, des kangourous roses, bleu, vert, orange …

\- Je me sens si bien gros …

Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer lentement et je tombai dans les pommes …

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites le moi dans les reviews ça me ferais plaisir ^^**

**C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

**Bye Bye !**


	4. Antoine Je

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha !**

**Vous êtes pour un Matoine !**

**De toute façon je vous demande pas votre avis (je suis méchante désolé)**

**Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

J'étais le plus fort, le number one. J'avais gagné quelque chose, j'avais perdu quelqu'un dans Paris !

Quelque heure auparavant

\- Surtout tu me suis Panda.

\- D'accord.

Dans les rues de Paris

\- Oh regarde Mathieu, elle est mignonne cette peluche panda.

\- Oui, oui …

Quel bête j'étais de ne pas regarder cette ptain de peluche. Quelque mètre plus tard, je me retournai et surprise ! Le Panda n'était plus là !

\- Panda !

Personne, j'étais juste devant l'immeuble d'Antoine. Je sonnai.

\- Oui.

\- C'est Mathieu ouvre.

\- Ok, deuxième étage …

\- Porte à gauche, je sais !

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement d'Antoine, je ne savais pas comment lui dire que j'avais perdu le Panda. Il m'ouvrit. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Antoine …

* * *

Il allait enfin me dire qu'il m'aimait. Cela faisait depuis que l'on se connaissait que je l'aimais.

\- Oui …

Je m'approchai de plus en plus de lui, je sentais son souffle chaud et saccadé.

\- J'ai perdu le Panda …

\- Qu'es que … Quoi ?

Mon rêve venait de s'envoler tel un feuille balayais par un vent doux d'automne. Je croyais qu'il allait me dire qu'il m'aimait. Mais il ne me l'as pas dit à cause du Panda !

* * *

Le pauvre, il ne comprenait rien. Il devait penser que j'étais con d'avoir perdu le Panda.

\- T'as perdu le Panda …

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Pourquoi ?

Je sais que tu voulais qu'on fasse une soirée tranquille et donc j'ai voulu inviter le Panda et on est passé devant un magasin de jouet où y'avait une peluche panda sur le chemin. Et vu que je suis un grand con (enfin même s'il est petit) je me suis pas retourné et j'ai continuais à marcher.

\- Bon si tu veux on peut partir à sa recherche.

\- Merci Antoine …

\- Y'as pas de quoi !

\- Je …

* * *

Il allait encore me dire qu'il était désolé et blablabla. Ptain fait chier !

\- Allé on …

\- Chut !

Comment ça ''Chut'' ?! Qu'es qu'il allait encore me dire ?!

\- Antoine, je t'aime …

\- Quoi ?!

Il s'approcha de moi et alla me poser délicatement un baiser papillon sur ma joue.

\- Allé on y va Antoine !

\- Ok …

* * *

Quelque heure plus tard

\- Allé on rentre chez Antoine.

\- Oui !

Je remerciai Alexis d'avoir récupéré le Panda. Antoine vint a côté de moi.

\- Antoine on remet cette soirée à quand ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

\- Quand tu veux Matounet.

Je lui souri et il me souri a son tour.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu ? Dites le moi dans vos reviews ^^**

**Pour vous prévenir ceci était mon tout premier Matoine donc dites-moi si il était bien ou carrément nul.**

**C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

**Bye Bye !**


	5. Petit frère

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! Vous êtes prêt pour savoir comment son mort les parents du Patron (selon moi) ?**

**Aller c'est parti !**

**Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Comme chaque soirée, je sortais dans un de mes bordels pour m'amuser un peu après avoir bossé tout la journée. Quand je rentrai chez moi, je vis le Geek debout dans le couloir.

\- Alors gamin, toujours pas couché **?**

Je le voyais rougir de plus belle, il était tellement mignon … Je ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un mignon. Merde !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

J'adorais quand il avait peur de moi. Il tremblait juste en me regardant, c'était marrant et terriblement sexy.

\- J'vais rien te faire gamin.

\- C'est vrai ?...

\- Oui, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

J'éprouvais des choses étranges pour ce petit gars. Sur le chemin de la cuisine je lui racontais mon enfance. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi.

\- Tu sais gamin étant petit, j'ai perdu mes parents.

\- Comment ?

\- Mon père est mort tuer par deux balles, une dans le crâne et l'autre dans le cœur pour nous protéger, moi et ma mère mais cela n'as pas servis. Ma mère est morte aussi pour me protéger, elle a été tuée par de multiples tortures et de chose pas très catholique.

\- Ça due être terriblement dur.

\- Ça l'a été.

\- Mais tu as vu qui les avaient tués ?

\- Oui …

Je lui servais un verre d'eau et me pris un café bien chaud. Je buvais une première gorgée, je le regardais puis me remis à parler.

\- Ils étaient habillés en noir comme moi sauf qu'eux ne portaient pas de lunette. Après la mort de mes parents, je fus séquestré pendant onze ans. J'avais seize ans quand j'avais décidé de tuer tous ceux qui me violaient tous les jours tout comme pour ma mère. Un jour, alors qu'un des gardes allait me violait, je lui plantais un bout de bois dans son cœur qui se trouvait sur mon lit.

Il me regarda de ces grands yeux bleus océans remplis d'admiration.

\- Ouaaa

Après avoir tué tous les gardes grâce au flingue du mec que j'avais tué, je réussi à m'échapper de cette prison qui m'avait emprisonné pendant onze ans.

\- Tu devais être heureux ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, oui j'étais heureux mais quelque heure après … Non, une heure plus tard, je me suis à détester ce monde qui m'était devenu inconnu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien …

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais plus gamin …

\- Je vois …

Comment je devais expliquer au gamin pourquoi j'étais devenu ainsi. Si je devais tout lui racontais, je mettrais une heure même plus. Je le regardais finir son verre d'eau, il était si attirant.

\- Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

\- Je peux t'appeler ''Grand frère'' ?

Qu'es qu'il venait de dire ?! Je n'avais pourtant rien mis dans son verre d'eau.

\- ''Grand frère'' … Hmm …

Son regard était si beau. Il … Il allait me rendre fou. Mon cœur battait, mes pulsions devenaient de plus en plus violente. Je ne voulais pas le blesser.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Gamin je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

\- Aller s'il te plaît !

Je soufflais. Pourquoi il me demandait ça ? A moi en plus. Mais je le voyais, il voulait que j'accepte.

\- Si tu veux mais soit discret quand tu le dis, compris ?!

\- Oui !

\- Doucement gamin, tu vas réveiller toute la baraque. Bon vas te coucher gamin, il est tard. A moins que t'as décidé de rester planter là à rien foutre ?

\- …

\- Qui y'a-t-il ?

\- Je peux … Enfin … Si tu veux bien … Dormir avec toi ?...

Aller de mieux en mieux ! Yeah !

\- Tu sais gamin … C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il me regarda de ces grands yeux curieux.

\- Tu comprends, je suis le Patron. Je pense qu'au sexe …

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser.

\- Je sais que tu ne feras rien du tout … Grand frère.

\- Grand frère … hmm …

Il fallait que je reste calme. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'en avais mal. Qu'es qui m'arrivait ?

\- On va dans ma chambre … Grand frère ?

Je devais rêver ! Je commençais à éprouver un sentiment qui m'était inconnu. Arriver dans sa chambre, j'enlevai mes lunettes et ma chemise. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux étaient comparables à des diamants.

\- Aller viens gamin.

\- Oui.

\- Mon cœur manqua un battement quand il se blottit contre moi.

\- Tu … Tu as de …

\- Magnifique yeux ? Je t'expliquerai demain gamin.

\- D'accord Zzzz

Je le regardais un petit moment avant de tomber à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Bonne nuit p'tit frère.

* * *

**Ça vous plu ? Ça se passe dans les reviews. ^^ Si vous trouvez que les dialogues se répètent, c'est tout à fait normal. No panique !**

**C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

**Bye Bye**


	6. Une journée avec les Sommet

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! C'est l'heure du dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

**Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

Mathieu après avoir récupérer le Panda, avait décidé en fin de compte de m'emmener chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai vers onze heures. Je sentis une douce odeur de café, je me rendis dans le salon. J'entendis quelqu'un parler derrière moi avec une voix rauque. Cela ne pouvait n'être que le Patron.

\- Tiens salut gamin.

\- Bonjour Patron.

Je le regardais de haut en bas, il était totalement tors nu. Puis, je vis le Geek sortis de la chambre du Patron. Il me regarda deux petite secondes avant de rentrer en vitesse dans la chambre d'où t'il venait de sortir. Je me posais quelque question puis je partis en direction de la cuisine. Je vis Mat' sur son PC en train d'écrire le prochain SLG.

\- Salut Mat', ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ouais … Tu veux pas lâcher ce PC et mangé ?

\- Je suis en retard Antoine. Je dois terminer de l'écrire pour Mercredi.

\- Nous sommes Mercredi …

\- …

\- …

\- Merde !

Je lui pris son PC, sauvegarda l'épisode déjà entamé et l'éteignit.

\- Mais qu'es que tu fous ?!

\- Je fais ça pour ton bien ! Allé viens !

\- …

Il souffla et vint avec moi dans la cuisine. Le Panda était en train de faire le café à la main, le Patron et le Geek discutaient.

\- Assis-toi Mat'.

\- Oui Maman.

\- Tenez.

\- Merci Panda !

Nous étions tous -enfin presque- assis autour de la table. Le Geek parla.

\- Ça vous dit une partie de Mario Kart ?

\- …

\- Aller s'il vous plaît ! Pour une fois que personne n'as rien à faire !

\- Ok … Mais je joue contre le finaliste gamin.

\- Aller ! T'es d'accord Mat' ?

\- Oui parce que c'est toi qui me le demande Antoine.

Nous partîmes tous vers le salon. Le Geek avait fait un tableau pour le ce mini tournoi.

Je gagnais contre Mathieu. Le Geek gagna contre le Panda puis contre moi. A la finale, Le Geek eu du mal à vaincre le Patron qui gagna facilement selon lui. Le Geek s'approcha de l'oreille du Patron et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Grand frère t'aurais pu me laisser gagner.

\- Jamais gamin.

\- Mais !

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha !

\- C'est pas drôle !

\- Qu'es qu'il leur arrive ?

\- Qu'es que j'en sais.

Après avoir mangé le repas que je leur avais préparé avec ce qu'il avait donc coquillette et jambon. Le Geek nous proposa de jouer à nouveau à quelque chose.

\- Just Dance ça vous dit ?

\- Gamin tu veux encore jouer ?

\- Oui, je m'étais bien amusé tout à l'heure.

\- Tu veux jouer à Just Dance, toi ?! Et en plus on à même pas ce jeu !

\- Je l'ai hacké Mathieu. Aller Panda a accepté !

Au finale nous avions tous accepté. Ce fut le même ordre que pour ce matin.

Mathieu gagna contre moi, le Geek perdit contre le Panda qui perdit, à son tour contre Mathieu. Puis arriva la finale qui le confrontait au Patron.

\- Et gamin, je peux te filmer ?

\- Oui comme sa on la mettra sur la Mezzanine, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui suis dessus.

\- Non !

\- Dailymotion ?

\- Non

\- Vine ?

\- Non

\- Putain Mat' s'il te plaît.

\- C'est mort ! Bon tu l'as choisie la chanson Patron ?

\- Ha Ha Ha !

\- Pourquoi tu rigole ?

Je vis Mathieu ''déprimais'' à l'écoute de ''Papa l'américano''. La chanson où les pas de danse était si simple* pour le Patron. Après trois minutes vingt et un de danse*, le score s'afficha …

\- Cinq étoiles ! T'as triché !

\- C'est impossible de triché à Just Dance Mathieu.

\- Ha Ha Ha !

Après ça nous nous sommes bourrés la gueule jusqu'au soir. On jouait à des jeux cons, celui qui arrivait à boire le plus de verre, celui qui vomirait le dernier ou celui qui tomberait le dernier. Bref, à cause des litres d'alcool dans le sang, je dus encore dormir chez Mathieu mais cette fois-ci, je m'endormi dans sa chambre. J'étais heureux.

\- Et tu l'es toujours Antoine !

\- Oui c'est vrai mon Matounet !

**Et oui c'est bien la fin, une fin guimauve hihihi ! Si ça vous a plu, ça se passe dans les reviews pour me le dire ^^**

**C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

**Bye Bye**

*** : pour les connaisseurs, c'est pas sont hyper simple ^^**

*** : Je suis partie vérifier, j'ai rien à foutre putain !**


End file.
